jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:No Time to Die (film)
James Bond distribution rights Although it was rumoured that WB, Paramount or Fox will grap distribution rights to the Bond films. But I have to said in my research that Disney could be the only company to found the easiest way to buy distribution rights to the James Bond film series through Walt Disney Pictures, much like Marvel and Lucasfilm. But, we'll see :-) WilliamRocheGuilty1 (talk) 13:35, November 8, 2015 (UTC) If Walt Disney gains distribution and rights to the Bond films, adjoining Metro Goldwyn Mayer, will Walt Disney edit frames of the previous Bond films and current ones and censor out any sexual innuendos, scenes of violence and sex, or bad language or are they going to leave everything as it always been in the Bond Films? I'm asking this because Walt Disney is mostly comprised of movies that are less violent and sexual than Bond so I don't fully trust Disney distributing Bond with MGM or at all until my question is answered. DarRam (talk) 01:34, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Disney owned Miramax films when Pulp Fiction was released. I'd say the Bond films are safe as far as content goes. MrBelpitsLegs (talk) 18:10, January 11, 2016 (UTC) New Bond Actor Is this article really a good place to list who fans would like to play Bond next? There are so many different actors among the fans. MrBelpitsLegs (talk) 20:01, February 19, 2016 (UTC) The Producers Better Make Bond 25 really execllent, better than SPECTRE, better than Skyfall and it has to make more worldwide gross than Skyfall. DarRam (talk) 01:27, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Blog citations The content in the article sourced from ukidents.wordpress.com should be removed. This blog is owned by 19-year-old Callum Precious, who has special needs (this is not meant to be an insult; he genuinely has severe autism) and no links to the production of Bond 25. This person has multiple sockpuppets on this wiki, including Callum.precious.5, WilliamRocheGuilty1, 2InARoom and TheRealWeatherfield1, and has been banned from Wikipedia and many other wikis for both abusing multiple accounts and propagating misinformation. In fact, on the same website, he falsely reports that a television presenter was found guilty of sexual assault when [http://www.mirror.co.uk/3am/celebrity-news/john-leslie-claims-been-cleared-7367164 reality suggests otherwise]. Considering that the article itself includes a notice to include proper citations, it would be in the wiki's best interest to purge such bilge, posthaste. -- lythronax (converse | stalk) 20:59, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Disney I want to make it clear to editors that Disney appears not to be in the running for distribution rights despite recent citations of The Drop News. Multiple credible sources list various bidders, but Disney is absent from all but Drop News and I strongly suspect they are listing it as an example of a potential ''bidder, rather than an ''actual ''bidder. In fact, some sources explicitly state that Disney is not in the bidding process (hence the opinion pieces suggesting Disney ought to be in the running): "Notably absent from this list of contenders is Disney and with its successful slate of family friendly films and lucrative franchises..." http://www.popmatters.com/column/spy-for-sale-the-future-of-the-james-bond-series/ That Tom Hardy prank tho... I fell for that one! Rofl!!! Matt 11:42, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Tabloids as sources I notice that the use of "Shatterhand" as a working title can be traced back to the British tabloid newspaper ''The Mirror. I strongly advise exercising extreme caution with such publications as their level of journalism is notoriously sketchy. Said article also asserted that Never Dream of Dying by Raymond Benson was the basis for the film's plot - which has been flat-out discredited by Benson himself. Secondly, Bond films typically are internally known by the prefix 'B-##', and I find it hard to believe they've settled on a proper name this early on in production. Please properly vet and cite all references in this article, paying especial concern with rumors - always follow them back to the source, regardless of how many publications assert them. AndyTGD (talk) 11:53, June 15, 2018 (UTC) References